ARC-8157
"This leg wouldn't old out at the best of times. Just see me now." ARC-8157 or "Mist" was an Advanced Recon Commando trooper that joined clone group known as The Broken Source during the Imperial Era. During the Clone Wars he was on rehabilitation for his broken knee-joint. That's where he meet clone trooper ARC-3014. He was not like other clones, he didn't like to fight in near battles. He wanted to sneak behind his enemy like mist and killed them there. That's how he got his name. Mist was very late out on the field and that explains why he joined war first when the Empire was taken over. He didn't reach on Order 66 because it was shut down during the rehabilitation. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Mist was born,bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. He was trained by the ARC troopers and also by the bounty hunters. He was trained in all weapon uses and was a special type of clone. He had a very distinct trait of Fett's being like 'mist' and being invisible to most people and most of the ones with heat sensors and movement. After he finished his training he joined clone group Golden Squad, and later clone group The Broken Source. Not Again Now "You healed up from a fracture of the knee-joint and managing to be the one to get over an injury as this, and managed to be one of the best clones of the army. It was the thing that had to happen. It made you better. It made you, you. It was the thing that pushed you to the best of the best and making sure that someone will be able to do those things are the ones who will not be the one about to be the loser of them all making sure that you protect the joint during battles will be the biggest value of choices. And choices of values and the matter of what others think and what those don't know about it makes it easier really.." As Mist had this in his mind he wanted to be able to get this done. Then That Stuff ARC-8157 wanted to test out his leg on a training course. So he walked into the training room and put it on the highest setting. His leg in the armour was giving him a bit of grief but he didn't complain about it. "I did what many people did and wanted those things to be around for me at the time. it was good but it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to help those who could themselves." ARC-8157 was about to change out of his armour, when he was told to take off his leg armour. His leg was swollen. "That is bad.." said a clone medic. "What's wrong?" The medic called for a surgeon who said. "I think its a bit of this and that. Your leg isn't ready for war. We need to get you ready for more physio." Catching' Up Blix was gathering everyone he knew for a meeting. They all stood around the Transmission Table waiting for what Blix had to say. "Ok guys, You all know I've been killed and then revived... this will no longer be happening, thanks to my old friend Blazer. But now to the real deal. Alpha was on track with something about a chip. Now Alpha is no longer here.. so, We must deal with this ourselves and make sure this gets done!" Blix said. "I agree. This story has been following us since Fives died and we got to find out the truth! The whole truth.." Blazer replied. Rex looked at ARC-8448 with a wondrously face then he said: "Ok, so.. we are gonna get out there in the wild and search for a tiny chip, I mean this story is forgotten... No one is looking for the trust". "But what if we find it? Then maybe we can change those who turned evil? Right?" Memory said. "Yes, That is correct Memory! Maybe we are wrong but we must try, no matter how long it takes us, We need to do this. For our brothers!" Blix said. Behind them the door was opening and in came two new clones. "We are ARC-8157 and ARC-3014! You may also call us Mist and Werewolf, Sir!" They said together. Blazer walked toward them and said: "You are new here, you are both under us in command, you both will follow orders! Am I clear?". "Sir, Yes Sir!" "Good now go." They all went to a old starship. The greatest clone of all time, Costin Jr died on this ship. They were on commander Gree's cruiser known as Gree's Machine Gree's old cruiser, the crew kept it in service and well cleaned and strung for Gree's memory to live on. Category:Clones